The first day
by windnature
Summary: It was the first of a new beginning. pre canon Royai. M for content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The second Lieutenant's alarm echoed through the small void of her studio apartment. She turned over to see the ruby red numerals on her clock reading _0430_. This would be her first day as Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's adjutant and bodyguard. She now had many responsibilities, which included picking him up from his home and escort him to the office. She rose out of bed and allowed the rough pads of her heels touched the floor. She wasn't sure how this day would play out, but she would assist Mustang in anyway she could.

After taking shower and washing her hair, she came to her closet to pick out her uniform. The bright blue cotton contrasted against the darkness of her closet. This was the attire she decided would be the best for herself. A sudden flash of screams and blood came into her mind as she grabbed it. Doing her best not to panic, Hawkeye simply exhaled slowly as she pulled her uniform out of the crampedness her closet. The nightmares of Ishval wasn't going to effect her on this morning. She wouldn't allow it.

Hawkeye carefully placed on her undergarments, and turtleneck. She looked over the royal blue pants that now laid across her small cot. She grabbed him firmly and pulled them over her legs. After she finished pulling her pants up, the blonde grabbed the heavy leather of her boots and placed them onto her feet. She laced them up and stood from her bed. The Second Lieutenant finally grabbed her jacket and departed from her apartment. She knew the Lieutenant Colonel would be expecting her arrival from five thirty.

She was a bit surprised when she pulled up to Mustang's apartment complex. His housing was much smaller than what she thought it would be, but figured there wasn't any point in getting too comfortable. Afterall with Mustang's ambitious, she and her superior officer would be moving quite frequently until he arrived in Central. She got out of the car and entered the building. Hawkeye remembered the Colonel mentioning his apartment was on the second floor towards the back. She walked down the lengthy walkway to stop in front of number two hundred and sixteen. Standing firmly she knocked on the door and waited for a response. The blonde hear foot movement from within and hoped this was the right apartment.

The door opened with Lieutenant Colonel Mustang greeting her with a sheepish eyes. "Good morning Hawkeye." he greeted. From his appearance, it looked to Hawkeye that the Alchemist had just woken up despite being completely dressed. She saluted Mustang with an serious expression. "Second Lieutenant Hawkeye arriving to escort Lieutenant Mustang to the office Sir!"

"Very good." he spoke as he walked past her, "We have plenty of work to do today, I hope you're ready Lieutenant." She paused for a moment before beginigng to follow behind him, "Of course Sir." she responded evenly as the two departed from the complex. This morning would be the first of many of this new phase of their journey together. They couldn't changed what happen in Ishval, the next best thing was to work for a future that would exclude that.

It often takes small steps in order to reach the top and Hawkeye was more than willing to be sure Mustang met his goals. Even if that cost was her life.


	2. Chapter 2

She found it unusual that he was staring at her. At first she thought it was simply all in her mind, but every so often the Lieutenant Colonel would gaze at his subordinate. It was if he was anticipating something, though what she wasn't entirely sure. "Is something wrong Sir?" she asked him curiously, though her focus didn't leave from her work. She could hear the shuffling of the papers on his desk. "No Lieutenant. I am perfectly fine." She caught something in his voice, though she wasn't entirely sure what it could possibly be. Was he trying to tell her something?

After another thirty minutes past by when she looked up to find him still gazing at her. Deciding it was better not to say anything about it, Hawkeye simply rose from her desk with her paperwork in her hand. She placed the files firmly on his desk, "It's seventeen hundred Sir." Mustang's onyx eyes looked towards the clocking up her desk. "I supposed you are right." he clasped his hands together. "Pack up and let's go home. We'll finish the rest of the paperwork tomorrow." Doing as her superior officer was told her, the blonde cleaned off her work space and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. She assisted him putting the fabric on and he thanked her. They've been working together for about two months and everything seemed to be going smoothly. However, Riza couldn't shake off the apprehension that Mustang was seriously up to something.

The duo arrived to his room and as routine the Second Lieutenant escorted Mustang to his door. "Thank you." he spoke to her softly with his eyes looking into hers. The feeling of what she experienced in the office was beginning to come back. The short hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand on in, but she couldn't allow him to see the anxiety she was beginning to feel. The Alchemist stepped closer, allowing the tips of their boots to touch. She didn't have any idea what he was planning, but Hawkeye could feel something familiar coming back to her. Something about buried deep in their past beyond their years of war and hardship. It was as if she was the sixteen year old he had left for the academy so many years before. Those moments in their lives didn't even seem real to Hawkeye. It was if they were a dream, just streams of consciousnesses they both shared in order to keep them from losing themselves in their guilt completely.

"I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten about my promises…" he paused briefly as he collected his thoughts, "Any of them."

She was a bit taken back by his confession. They were merely naive children at that time, who didn't really understand the world around them. The hardships and cruelty of life Hawkeye had known as a small child, but thought things would become better if she worked hard enough for it. Mustang taught her that, but Ishval change everything. It changed her. But she could see his words were honest and true, but wasn't the right time for this. There was so much he needed to give to their country, and that couldn't happen if he focused on her. His energy needed to placed on something more important, like his goal.

She smiled slightly from his words. "I know Sir and I will see you tomorrow." though her words weren't many, her tone was much softer than it had been for quite some time. Mustang returned the expression as he turned to open his door. "Tomorrow then. Good Night Hawkeye."

"Good Night Lieutenant Colonel."


End file.
